


somebody to love

by vintagepadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagepadfoot/pseuds/vintagepadfoot
Summary: Remus Lupin is back from Oxford and his parents are determined to find him a wife, Sirius black is destined as the heir of his house to keep the bloodline going, together they make both things completely impossible.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> hi as you can tell this time period is based loosely on bridgerton but it’s completely different in its own way. this is my first fic on here so i hope you enjoy ! - s

The moment Remus returned home from Oxford his parents, more importantly his mother, had been trying to find him a wife. It was something he’d put off for as long as he could and for a while his schooling and need for higher education helped with that but now that he was home and had a stable job teaching, his mother was set in finding him a wife to settle down and have kids with.

It wasn’t that Remus was opposed to the idea, it’s just that he felt like he still has a whole life to live before he has to find some girl at some ball that he basically has buy which in all seems disturbing as if the women at the ball were some cattle for show. 

Usually it wasn’t so bad. His mother would just set him up on random dates with daughters of her friends, leaving Remus awkwardly escorting through town just to end the night with a kiss on the cheek and a wordless agreement the two wouldn’t speak again. However with the new season in, that mean endless balls he’d have to attend in his mother’s hope of him finding the most eligible debutant.

That’s how he gets into this predicament.

It's half past four when Remus' mother, Hope Lupin, is bursting through the doors of the library. Remus startles, having been sat on one of the armchairs in the large room reading a book when his mother approaches him, her long dress following swiftly behind her.

"Remus! Why aren't you ready?" Hope said hands on her hips and her lips posed in a frown. "The ball starts in nearly an hour and we have to be leaving in thirty minutes to make it on time! We have to get there before all the eligible debutantes are taken!" Hope rushed out as Remus sighed closing his book.

"Firstly mother, didn't even know we were going to a ball today. Secondly, do we need to go? I mean surely there's going to loads more this season" Remus asked running his hand through his hair as he stood up.

Hope gasped. "Remus John Lupin! Of course we have to go! This is the first ball of the season everyone will be there. Your father accepted the invitation on our behalf. Now to your room and get dressed and looking presentable" his mother said ushering him out of library but not without a huff from Remus who begrudgingly made his way towards his room.

"Hello Lord Lupin, your clothes is on your bed waiting for you" Stella, one of the few house maids said as he waited outside Remus room with a small smile. "Your father has requested me to give you these as well" she added handed him the silver cuffs links. 

Remus smiled, gently grabbing them from her. 

"Thank you Stella" he said as he finally stepped into his room, before shutting the door he turns to Stella whose beginning to walk away. “Oh and Stella please, it’s just Remus” he said and Stella smiled, giving a small shy nod. 

“Right, of course” she replied, pushing a small strand of hair behind her ear before walking away.

Remus smiled, shutting the door behind him before tossing the book onto his bed next to where his clothes were laid out quite obnoxiously.

With a huff, Remus was dressed for the ball, cufflinks included as he stood in front of the full length mirror dusting off the invisible dust on his coat just in time for his mother to walk in after giving a short knock on the door.

“Remus the carriage is here are you ready?” Hope ask as she’s entering the room hastily making Remus roll his eyes.

“Yes unfortunately” Remus replies sarcastically, turning to look at his mother whose arms are crossed over her chest. 

“Oh don’t be like that you know we’re doing this for you! You need to continue the family name and I’d like a grandchild before I die” Hope says dramatically as Remus sighs grabbing his tin of fags and book before walking over to his mom.

“You’re not even that old” Remus replies leading her out of the room and into the hallway where Hope sighs.

“You never know what could happen and I do hope you’re not taking those into the ball” Hope says staring at the book and Tin in his hand. 

“I’ll leave it in the carriage now come on now can’t be late to the first ball eh?” Remus says in an attempt to change the subject of wife and babies for the time being as they make their way to the front door where Lyall Lupin is waiting, mindlessly messing with his watch.

“Ah there you two are, are you ready?” Lyall asked looking up at his wife and son who nodded in reply as the three made their way out of the house and into the carriage that was waiting in front.

Once settled in, Remus ignored the conversation his partook in as he opened his book and began reading, slowly getting lost in the words as they made their way to the first ball of the season.


End file.
